List of cultural references
Cultural references are references to subjects that are somewhat popular in culture. Inanimate Insanity contains many of these, some being more obvious than others. The Crappy Cliff *MePhone uses the "one more thing" line, referring to a famous saying by the late great Steve Jobs. A Lemony Lesson *The use of the word "lemony" in the title is a slight reference to the A Series of Unfortunate Events series by Lemony Snicket. *Desperate Housewives is watched by Knife and Paper. The Arena of Death *Battle For Dream Island is referenced when Nickel is seen telling Speaker Box that he "didn't want to be on his show anyway". *Battle For Dream Island is again referenced when Nickel states that the elimination prizes- pencils- are stupid. Pencil randomly appears and tells Nickel that what he said "was like mean, jerk". One-Shot Wonder *Battle For Dream Island is referenced when Nickel states that he escaped the LOL with the help of Nonexisty. *The game Angry Birds is referenced through the use of slingshots in the challenge, and the red and yellow birds are seen helping to explain the challenge. *Contestants trip on Rocky from Battle For Dream Island. *Fan references the Soup Nazi from Seinfeld yelling, "No order for you sir!", a play on the line "No soup for you!", except in a Chinese style. The Stacker *Dora Dolls are used as the gift at elimination, and do indeed speak Spanish. War De Guacamole *Wal-Mart is parodied as a place where Marshmallow got a launchpad that came with a free cucumber. *The Annoying Orange and Apple cameo are seen doing the famous "Hey Apple" routine, ending with Knife slicing Apple. *Dora Dolls are again used to help explain both the paint gun and baton relay race challenges. Sugar Rush *MePhone4S himself is a parody of The Terminator. *The famous "putting on sunglasses" scene from The Terminator is parodied by MePhone4S. *The famous "I'll be back" scene from The Terminator is parodied by MePhone4S and Cheesy. 4Seeing The Future *MePhone4S, having revealed his identity, is a parody of the iPhone 4S. *MePhone4S mentions that he has the new M5 chip, a play on the A5 chip in the iPhone 4S. *MePhone4S has Siri, who has the same voice as the original iPhone 4S. *MePhone4S yells yells "Put that cookie down, now!", making an obscure reference to a line in the Arnold Schwarzenegger Christmas movie, Jingle All The Way. *MePhone 4S yells at Apple when she is not crossing the quicksand, "Do it! Do it now!!!", referring to the Arnold Schwarzenegger movie, Predator. *The idea of going back in time to save someone's life is a nod to the Back To The Future trilogy. *Wal-Mart once again is parodied, having sold a time machine and a dummy of MePhone4. *When Marshmallow replies to OJ saying that Wal Mart has everything, Marshmallow responds, "Yes, yes it does.", referring to Phineas and Ferb. *MePhone 4S yells that "This show is mine now! It belongs to me!", spoofing a line "You are mine now! You belong to me!" from the Arnold Schwarzenegger movie, Kindergarten Cop. The Snowdown *Team Chicken Leg's tree is very similar to the "Charlie Brown tree" from A Charlie Brown Christmas, as well as Pickle (Charlie Brown in the special) stating that the tree needs him, and MePhone 4 (Linus) explaining what Christmas is all about. *When Marshmallow and Paintbrush trick Apple by dressing up as Santa, this is somewhat referencing How The Grinch Stole Christmas!, considering that in both specials, a little girl is fooled by a Santa impersonator. *Wal-Mart again is used, this time for an aluminum tree. *Dora Dolls are seen again in Idiotic Island. *The Island of Misfit Objects song that plays over the credits is a parody of the Island of Misfit toys song from Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. The similarity draws from the fact that the eliminated characters on located on an island (Idiotic Island), and are misfits, since they have been eliminated. *Another reference during the credits is a claymation picture that is seen at one point underneath the credits, referring to the various famous Christmas specials that have been animated through stop motion, including Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and The Year Without A Santa Claus, to name a few. *Also during the end credits, along with other holidays, viewers are wished a Happy Life Day, referring to The Star Wars Holiday Special. Double Digit Desert *Knife says "Come at me bro" to Paper, referring to a famous internet meme. *When Lightbulb says "Oh boy, what flavor?" and MePhone4 responds "Egg flavor" and throws an egg in slow motion at Lightbulb, it is parodying the "Pie flavor" scene in asdfmovie2. *Baseball is given a new book, Twilight, with the cover and common reaction to it both parodied. *Nickel saying "Well, I just know I'm going to win" is a reference to his appearance on Battle For Dream Island as well as one of Coiny's lines. Category:Show Segments